


Torna da me

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Episode: s02e13 Welcome to Earth-2, Episode: s02e14 Escape from Earth-2, Lenarry - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Leonard Snart, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: "Ehi, l'hai detto ad Henry?" gli chiese, indicandolo con un dito in modo un po' più serio. Barry alzò lo sguardo verso Joe, scuotendo la testa e facendo un sospiro. "No, se lo sapesse, proverebbe a convincermi a non partire e probabilmente ci riuscirebbe... quindi, meglio non dirgli niente." Il detective fu tentato di dire qualcos'altro, ma Iris lo interruppe, guardando l'amico con espressione dolce ma allo stesso tempo seria. "E Leonard?" Al suono di quel nome, Barry si irrigidì e riabbassò gli occhi sul piatto. "Non sa ancora niente..." "Ma glielo dirai, giusto? Non puoi tenerlo all'oscuro, non te lo perdonerebbe mai." "Non mi perdonerà già così, lo sta per scoprire all'ultimo momento ed è una cosa che non sopporta... Mi odierà per non averglielo detto prima, quando l'ho deciso..."





	

"Sai che non preparavi le lasagne da quando sono partito per il college?"  
"Beh, l'università era un po' più vicina di un'altra Terra" rispose Joe tranquillo, dopo aver ingoiato un boccone.  
Il ragazzo fece un mezzo sorriso e continuò a mangiare, finendo il sesto bis di lasagne, ma si vedeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava, anche se il suo stomaco non dava segni di essere preoccupato.  
"Ehi, l'hai detto ad Henry?" gli chiese, indicandolo con un dito in modo un po' più serio.  
Barry alzò lo sguardo verso Joe, scuotendo la testa e facendo un sospiro. "No, se lo sapesse, proverebbe a convincermi a non partire e probabilmente ci riuscirebbe... quindi, meglio non dirgli niente."  
Il detective fu tentato di dire qualcos'altro, ma Iris lo interruppe, guardando l'amico con espressione dolce ma allo stesso tempo seria. "E Leonard?"  
Al suono di quel nome, Barry si irrigidì e riabbassò gli occhi sul piatto. "Non sa ancora niente..."  
"Ma glielo dirai, giusto? Non puoi tenerlo all'oscuro, non te lo perdonerebbe mai."  
"Non mi perdonerà già così, lo sta per scoprire all'ultimo momento ed è una cosa che non sopporta... Mi odierà per non averglielo detto prima, quando l'ho deciso..."  
"E' normale, ti ama, Barry. E si preoccupa per te."  
Joe non disse niente, anche se il suo parere sul fidanzato del figlio era palese ogni volta che si nominava il suo nome, nonostante cercasse di fare del proprio meglio per non far soffrire Barry rifiutando il criminale con cui si vedeva.  
Il velocista annuì appena, continuando a guardare in basso, finché la sua sorella adottiva non si allungò sul tavolo per stringergli la mano. "E' una cosa da pazzi, Barry, lo pensiamo tutti, ma io voglio solo dirti di andare, vincere e tornare a casa da noi, ok?"  
Il ragazzo sollevò gli angoli della bocca in un piccolo sorriso e ricambiò la stretta intorno alla sua mano, guardandola negli occhi scuri. "Certo Iris."  
  
***  
  
Quando arrivò a casa, un paio di ore dopo, Leonard era in cucina con alcuni progetti di rapine.  
Barry li sapeva riconoscere piuttosto bene, ormai, anche se cercava sempre di non guardarli troppo, non solo perché sarebbe stato barare. A Captain Cold non piaceva condividere il proprio lavoro, soprattutto quando era ancora in fase di preparazione.  
"Barry."  
"Len" rispose, entrando nella stanza e avvicinandosi alla macchina del caffè, con il bisogno di farsene una decina di tazze, anche se l'effetto su di lui ormai era quasi nullo.  
"Qualche problema?"  
Cercò di non irrigidirsi, continuando il processo, ma maledicendo l'attenzione di Leonard, che probabilmente non aveva nemmeno alzato lo sguardo dai fogli. Aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava solo ascoltandolo e Barry si chiese quanto di questa attenzione fosse solo perché Leonard era in generale un ottimo osservatore o perché lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro.  
"Barry?"  
"Vuoi una tazza di caffè?"  
Allora sentì qualche spostamento, indicatore del fatto che Leonard avesse completamente distolto l'attenzione dai piani per dedicarsi a lui. "No, grazie. E probabilmente non ne vuoi neanche tu, stai solo facendo qualcosa per distrarti e darmi le spalle."  
Il ragazzo lasciò perdere il contenitore del caffè, che non aveva nemmeno aperto, e si voltò, per scoprire che Leonard aveva piegato i fogli e liberato il tavolo e che ora lo stava guardando con attenzione.  
"Da quando mi conosci così bene?" commentò con tono scherzoso.  
Leonard scrollò le spalle, ma non era in vena di scherzi, ancora di più mentre notava l'agitazione del compagno. Si alzò, raggiungendolo dal ripiano della cucina. "Parla, Barry."  
Il velocista annuì e spostò due sedie per far mettere comodi entrambi, prima di guardarlo in viso. "Devo dirti una cosa molto importante, Len."  
"Sto ascoltando" rispose, con espressione impassibile, l'altro.  
Gli spiegò, con voce pacata, cosa era successo con Harry e la sua velocità, e come avevano deciso di fermare Zoom, cercando di parlarne il meglio possibile, di far capire a Leonard quanto fosse necessario che lui andasse su Terra-2, a sconfiggere il velocista nero prima che potesse portare altra morte nel loro mondo, che cercasse di portargli via altre persone care.  
Captain Cold non ebbe reazioni, mentre lo ascoltava, tamburellando tranquillo le dita sulla gamba e senza distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Barry. Sembrò avere un guizzo solo quando l'altro concluse dicendo che sarebbero partiti la mattina dopo. "Potevi dirmelo domattina, allora."  
"Io... hai ragione, dovevo dirtelo prima, ma avevo paura che cercassi di convincermi a restare... non l'ho detto nemmeno a mio padre..."  
"Io non ti convinco a fare niente, scelta tua, anche se ciò non toglie che sia la tua scelta più stupida che abbia mai sentito."  
"No, è l'unico modo, Len!"  
"L'unico modo? No, Barry, l'unico modo non è andare in casa del nemico, bussando alla porta e lasciandogli un super dono con tanto di fiocco."  
"Non posso lasciare che venga ancora qui, Len, non con... tutti voi, prede facili del mostro..."  
"E tu non sei una preda facile? Hai perso il 2% della tua velocità e già al tuo massimo, non sei abbastanza veloce neanche per riuscire a toccarlo. Questo è un piano suicida e io non lo appoggerò!"  
"Len, è una mia scelta! Anche se non l'appoggi, io devo andare."  
"Non è un tuo problema, Barry. Hai chiuso tutte le lacerazioni. Rimanda tutti nel loro mondo e chiudi anche l'ultima."  
"Non ce la faccio a voltare le spalle ad un'altra Terra, Len, ti prego, non chiedermelo..."  
"Allora va a morire per degli sconosciuti, Barry! Io non ti chiederò niente! Non mi importa!"  
Leonard si alzò, lasciando lì il ragazzo mentre si dirigeva alla porta e, recuperati parka e pistola, uscì. Prima che potesse chiudere la porta, però, Barry la bloccò.  
"Partiamo domattina alle nove. Anche se sei arrabbiato, anche se vuoi congelarmi sul posto... ti prego, vieni a salutarmi."  
Cold rimase di schiena e non si voltò a guardarlo, pur avendo ascoltato, poi si allontanò in silenzio.  
  
***  
  
Era ormai tutto pronto e avevano salutato quelli che rimanevano, concordando gli ultimi aspetti del piano.  
Entro 48 ore, se non fossero tornati indietro -probabilmente perché catturati dal velocista cattivo-, Caitlin e Jay avrebbero dovuto chiudere la lacerazione per sempre, in modo che Zoom non potesse mai invadere il loro mondo.  
"Sei pronto, Allen?"  
Barry era in posizione, ma dava la schiena al portale, guardando la soglia della stanza.  
Lo aspettava, sapeva che sarebbe arrivato, non voleva nemmeno pensare che non volesse salutarlo.  
Vero che la sera prima si era arrabbiato moltissimo per il piano e per esserlo venuto a sapere così tardi, e forse anche per la preoccupazione per lui, anche se non l'avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, conoscendo il suo carattere.  
Ma doveva venirlo a salutare.  
Anche se era positivo e sicuro di farcela, sarebbe potuta andare storta qualsiasi cosa e non voleva che l'ultima sua conversazione con Leonard fosse un litigio.  
"Ancora un momento, per favore..."  
Joe si voltò verso la soglia, poi guardò il figlio, con espressione sinceramente dispiaciuta. "Barry, è meglio che andiate."  
Anche Harry e Cisco lo guardarono, indicando dietro di lui.  
Il velocista sospirò, il cuore pesante, poi diede la schiena al resto del gruppo, ponendosi di fronte alla lacerazione mentre Jay gli spiegava quello che sarebbe successo e che doveva fare. Pose le mani una sulla schiena di Cisco e una sulla schiena di Harry, aspettando che cominciasse il conto alla rovescia, ma Jay aveva appena avuto il tempo di dire 1 che una voce lo interruppe.  
"In questo posto, non siete mai puntuali. Mi era stato detto alle nove e state partendo alle nove meno due minuti e dieci secondi. Meno male che ho pensato di venire in anticipo."  
Flash si girò in neanche mezzo secondo, mentre Leonard si faceva avanti, ancora tutto bardato come Captain Cold e gli si fermava di fronte.  
"Pensavo non saresti venuto..."  
"E perdermi l'occasione di darti dell'idiota ancora una volta? No, certo che no."  
Barry sentì la forza di sorridere, poi cercò di prenderlo per mano, nonostante sapesse che il compagno non amava le effusioni in pubblico.  
Gli altri si allontanarono, cercando di lasciare un minimo di privacy in quel momento anche se si sentirono gli sbuffi spazientiti di Harry, mentre Leonard si lasciava afferrare le mani.  
Si fissarono negli occhi, semplicemente, cercando di imprimersi nella memoria ogni minuscolo dettaglio dell'altro, prima che Barry si facesse avanti per sfiorare la sua bocca.  
Leonard lo trattenne, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi e stringendolo tra le braccia. "Torna, Barry."  
Il ragazzo si strinse a lui, posando la testa sulla sua spalla, gli occhi appena un po' lucidi. "Avevi detto che non mi avresti chiesto niente..."  
Era stato chiaro la sera prima, non l'avrebbe supplicato di non farlo, di restare a casa, di ignorare le sofferenze di un mondo che li aveva solo sfiorati.  
"Allora imprimiti questa richiesta nella mente. Torna da me, Barry."  
La sua voce non vacillò un secondo, fu forte e tranquilla come sempre, ma il ragazzo sapeva, sentiva quanto quella richiesta venisse dal cuore.  
Annuì, respirando per un attimo il suo odore contro il suo collo, per poi staccarsi. "Te lo prometto, Len. Tornerò da te."  
Il supercriminale si fece indietro, raggiungendo gli altri sulla piattaforma, l'espressione perfettamente impassibile e seria, a parte gli occhi, dove solo una persona che lo conosceva bene avrebbe potuto cogliere la sofferenza di quel momento.  
Quando Barry, Cisco ed Harry scomparvero nella lacerazione, l'uomo gli diede le spalle all'istante, cominciando ad allontanarsi.  
Torna da me, Barry...  
  
***  
  
Joe West e Leonard Snart si rialzarono dal pavimento, dopo aver riattivato gli anelli metallici che dovevano stabilizzare la lacerazione. C'era mancato un pelo di essere portati via nel tunnel dimensionale, ma alla fine ce l'avevano fatta con un po' di collaborazione non troppo forzata. Entrambi volevano il ritorno del loro Barry Allen.  
Caitlin guardò l'orologio che aveva al polso, con espressione preoccupata. "Il tempo è quasi scaduto."  
"Con la fatica che abbiamo fatto per stabilizzarla, non chiuderemo nulla finché Barry e Cisco non saranno di nuovo qui" proclamò il detective West, mettendosi a guardare la lacerazione a braccia incrociate.  
Leonard non avrebbe potuto essere più d'accordo mentre lo affiancava -ed essere d'accordo con il padre del suo fidanzato ben due volte nello stesso giorno lo preoccupava parecchio-, le mani nelle tasche del parka e gli occhi puntati sul buco dimensionale dentro il quale Barry era scomparso due giorni prima.  
Voleva indietro il suo ragazzino ad ogni costo.  
Caitlin l'aveva accusato di non sentire la mancanza di Barry perché aveva commesso due rapine e lavorato nel resto del tempo, senza aiutarli con il metaumano che aveva sconvolto la città negli ultimi due giorni, ma Leonard non le doveva nessuna spiegazione. Non doveva dirle che aveva avuto bisogno di distrarsi da quel dolore sordo in fondo al petto, da quella nostalgia del suo Barry.  
Di colpo, prendendoli di sorpresa, la lacerazione sembrò aprirsi di botto e comparvero Cisco e una ragazza sconosciuta dai capelli rossi, probabilmente Jesse Wells, il primo obiettivo che avevano voluto raggiungere.  
Leonard comunque non considerò a lungo i nuovi arrivati, dopo aver visto una scia rossa scomparire di nuovo nella lacerazione.  
Ancora prima che riuscissero a dire qualcosa, Cisco urlò:"Preparatevi a chiudere, Zoom sta arrivando!"  
Quella frase agitò tutti, mentre Leonard faceva un passo avanti, con la pistola congelante in pugno, pronto a colpire i lampi blu non appena li avesse visti, sapendo di essere l'unica difesa in quel particolare momento se dal tunnel fosse arrivato il velocista sbagliato.  
Fortunatamente, dopo i più lunghi 27 secondi della sua vita, giunsero anche Barry e Wells.  
Il ragazzo, nello slancio, gli finì quasi tra le braccia, già urlando di chiudere prima che Zoom potesse raggiungerli.  
Mentre Garrick si occupava della lacerazione, che cominciò ad implodere su sé stessa, Snart tirò Barry più lontano da essa, mentre Joe avvolgeva le spalle del figlioccio per abbracciarlo.  
Leonard gli lasciò qualche secondo, prima di riattirarlo a sé con forza e possessività.  
Il velocista lo lasciò fare, divertito, finché un urlo non squarciò l'aria di festa che li aveva presi al ritrovarsi tutti insieme e al sicuro.  
Jay, troppo vicino alla lacerazione, era stato trapassato da un braccio nero e intriso di fulmini blu, prima che lo stesso se lo trascinasse via, e un istante dopo il buco si chiudesse.  
Tutti rimasero un momento fermi, sotto shock, e l'unica cosa che fece Leonard fu stringere ancora più forte Barry, mentre Cisco si occupava di Caitlin.  
Iris e Cisco portarono via la dottoressa, tremante e in lacrime, e solo le braccia di Captain Cold strette intorno a lui, evitarono che anche Flash li seguisse.  
Alla fine, Leonard lo lasciò allontanare e lo attese appena fuori dalla corteccia, mentre i tre scienziati -Harry, Cisco e Barry- parlavano di qualcosa a bassa voce dall'altra parte della stanza.  
Caitlin si era addormentata in uno dei lettini del laboratorio, esausta.  
Leonard non poteva dire di essere in lutto come tutte le altre persone presenti, non aveva praticamente mai parlato con Jay Garrick e neanche gli era mai piaciuto granché, perciò, in quel momento, il suo unico pensiero era Barry. Aspettava con pazienza ormai in esaurimento che il ragazzo lo raggiungesse per andare a casa loro.  
Alla fine, dopo quasi un'ora, il velocista lo raggiunse, dopo essersi tolto la tuta di Flash. "Len..."  
"Barry" rispose, prima di prenderlo per un braccio per attirarlo a sé e dargli finalmente il bacio che aveva atteso per due giorni, da quando era partito. Poi si staccò e lo guardò in viso, gli occhi azzurri che scandagliavano ogni dettaglio. "Sei tornato."  
Il ragazzo, per la prima volta dalla chiusura della lacerazione, fece uno dei suoi sorrisi più dolci e gli accarezzò una guancia. "Te l'avevo promesso, Len."  
L'uomo annuì, il viso che si apriva in un sorriso per ricambiare quello del compagno, prima di dargli un altro leggero bacio. "Vieni a casa con me?"  
Barry si guardò indietro, poi annuì. "Sì, andiamo a casa."


End file.
